Application servers have long been used to perform multiple operations. Application servers that invoke business logic of a company are typically owned and operated by that company. However, in some instances, it is desirable to integrate at least partial operation of an application server with another system, so as to enhance a performance of another system and/or enhance a performance of the application server. In such, it is desirable to securely and efficiently apply business logic of a third-party application system utilizing a company's internal datasets.